Flower Covered Bones
by SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: After Brennan & Christine went on the run. It's barely been two weeks since his partner and child disappeared and he was slowly losing his mind. Thankfully, there are some people at the lab who never really cared for personal space and privacy. (P. S.: Yes, I realize their house may not have been done yet, but FANFICTION, people)


After Brennan & Christine went on the run. It's barely been two weeks since his partner and child disappeared and he was slowly losing his mind. Thankfully, there are some people at the lab who never really cared for personal space and privacy. (P. S.: Yes, I realize their house may not have been done yet, but FANFICTION, people)

* * *

Daisy peered at Saroyan from her spot on the balcony, her fellow interns beside her along with Angela and Hodgins. Saroyan was pacing front of the forensic platform, hand going through her hair as she spoke on the phone, presumably with Booth.

Fisher let out a very soft whistle. "The Jeffersonian really does fall apart without Dr. Brennan."

"Am I that bad to work with?" Clark asked, frowning in dismay.

"No!" Angela blurted out loudly, all of them freezing and holding their breath. When Saroyan didn't look at them, the woman continued, reaching over to pat him on the arm. "No, sweetie. You're wonderful to work with. But with almost eight years of working together, Booth is more used to Brennan's way than yours." She paused then sighed. "And honestly, Cam, Jack, and I are pretty used to her ways, too."

The group fell silent and Daisy looked back at Saroyan, stepping back from the rail and crouching, making Wendell and Arastoo look at her strangely. "Daisy?" Arastoo voiced, sharing a glance with Wendell.

"She's got the same look on her face my mom did when she found out Sage was at a drinking party," was all Daisy answered.

They crouched beside her holding the rail for balance. "Bad?" Wendell asked and Daisy noticed the others leaning closer, the taller members crouching.

"Grounded til he's thirty-five," she muttered. "I know he's still paying for dad's car, too."

A noise escaped Hodgins and she looked at him curiously. His mouth opened, but was cut off by an frustrated yell from Saroyan. Heads jerking forward, they watched with worry as the woman tossed her hands up in the air, letting her phone fly freely through the air and into the wall. They cringed at the sound and Saroyan stalked off to the side, disappearing from view. The group shared looks and Daisy leaned forward, whistling carefully.

One of the security guards for the platform, a gentleman named Ben, looked up, head tilting.

Daisy signed, **Is she in her room?**

Ben glanced to where Saroyan disappeared to and signed, **Yes.**

"You know ASL?" Arastoo asked and she nodded.

Standing, she glanced at Angela. "Hey, Angela? Do Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have an extra house key?"

Angela blinked at her in confusion. "Uh, yeah. Bren gave one to me, why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

The artist stared at her hard before slowly smiling. "You have an idea."

"I do."

The men were looking back at forth between the two.

"It's in a aquamarine bowl on my shelf. Need anything?" Angela asked.

Daisy ran a list through her head. "Maybe tell Ms. Julian to kick Booth out of the Hoover by six?"

"I can do that," Angela nodded, smiling wider.

The brunette beamed at her. "Thanks, Angela! I'm going to get the key and get to work, will you tell Dr. Saroyan?"

"Of course, now shoo," the woman flapped her hands at Daisy and the younger woman hurried to the stairs, taking them two at a time as she tugged her phone free from her pocket. Daisy did stop to grab Saroyan's phone and pass it to Ben. Tapping in a number, Daisy held her phone to her ear.

"Hey, gran? What was that bottle you usually got gramps?"

* * *

Daisy leaned back in her chair in the Booth-Brennan household, lifting a leg up to curl against her on the seat and keeping the other foot planted on the seat edge. The house, despite having been lived in, had the air of a mausoleum. It was dreary, cold, and lifeless. Before Daisy had gone on a cleaning binge, there had been dust on everything, trash still in the bin, laundry undone in baskets, and barely any respectable foods in the fridge and cabinets. The whole thing made her upset and concerned.

Lance, when Daisy messaged him, had said from whenever he spotted Booth in the Hoover, that Booth took in more coffee than food and when he did, it was either ramen, take out, or only sandwiches. Something the agent should be eating.

So after Hurricane Daisy hit the household, she called Saroyan and said she'd be terrorizing Booth for the next few days or so. Saroyan was surprised, but pleased, knowing her old friend needed someone to get him out of his funk and who better than Daisy Wick, busybody extraordinaire?

Windows were opened, letting air flow smoothly and unblocked through the house. Doors were open to help that and the smell of lemon disinfectant filled the air (she'd have to apologize to her neighbors later for scaring the hell out of them and stealing their cleaning supplies). A faint lavender scent mixed with the lemon from the detergent used in the laundry (later, when she realized she'd done her idol's laundry, Daisy would have a hysterical fit about accidentally becoming a creeper). The trash was taken to the dumpster and food from the store (that the brilliant, lovely, and amazing Amaryllis 'Amy' Wick bought, Daisy would definitely be paying the woman back some way and somehow, no matter the grumbles she got) filled the cabinets, fridge, and freezer.

A simple and light lasagna was cooking in the oven, breadsticks on a sheet beneath the top rack. Daisy had also prepped a few more meals that all he'd have to do is stick them in the oven to cook and easy things for his lunches if he didn't want dinner leftovers. She stuck some of his favorites (which she learned from Angela and Brennan by accident and Hank Booth offered some after Angela called him) in the fridge, too.

Her head turned at the slightest creak in the floor. Hazel eyes flicked to the gun in disinterest before focusing on bewildered brown.

"Daisy?" Booth sounded lost and a bit angry, body tense as he lowered his gun.

The woman didn't reply, instead looking him over carefully. A beard was growing on his face with shadows forming beneath his eyes. His cocky belt buckle was gone (" _It was weird," the words barely heard over the wind, "I've never seen him without it and when Wyatt told him not to wear it - well, I've always preferred it and the crazy socks"_ ) and his socks were black. His clothes were rumpled, like they hadn't been washed or ironed. Brown hair was sticking up as much as it could and looked like it hadn't had a good wash with actual soap in awhile.

"There's a sweatshirt and basketball shorts on your bed. Take a bath with the medicinal bath salts for at least 30 minutes. The lasagna will take about 45 since it's on low heat," Daisy paused and glowered at him. "What are you waiting for? Go unless you want me to treat you like a child and undress you!"

Booth stared at her speechlessly and she rolled her eyes, tumbling from the chair with years of ease (and so, so many stubbed toes) and landed on bare feet (because despite the years, she still can't do it with socks. Daisy moved quickly, easily taking his gun and placing it on the counter and sliding off his suit jacket before the man can react. Her finger neatly undid his tie before he began swatting at her hands.

"Hey, hey!" He froze beneath her hazel glare.

"Are you going to do as I said?"

Jaw moving uselessly, he scowled and nodded, backing away. He probably thought she was crazy, Daisy mused. Good, it'll help her push him around more. "Shoo! And leave your clothes in the basket so I can toss the last load in the washer!"

He looked at her wordlessly and disappeared. Daisy checked the lasagna, pulling the breadsticks out to flip them, and grabbed her phone after. She pressed call after hearing the water turn on and the breadsticks back in the oven.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gramps, can I speak to gran?"

There was a muffled thump and a snarled, "Damn chicken. Move!"

Daisy held a hand to her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Daisy?" A feminine voice spoke over the phone. "Is there something you needed?"

"Not really," Daisy paused and glanced back at the hall. "I just wanted to let you know Booth is home and in the bathroom."

"Ah, alright. You know what to do next?"

"Yes, gran. I'm just waiting for him to stop using the water."

A faint chuckle came over the line. "Just be sure to not use too hot water, alright? I love you, little flower."

"Love you, too, gran. I'll call tomorrow."

They hung up and she put the phone back and glanced upwards, eyes closing. Hearing no sound of water running, she went to fill up a small tub of hot-but-not-too-hot water, setting it carefully down beside a chair. Pulling a bottle from her bag, she placed it on the table. That done, she swiftly grabbed the basket of laundry and started the washer. Another check on the lasagna, poking it with a fork. Not done yet.

Daisy took her seat again, legs back up as she thought about what she would say to Booth. The tequila, she peered at the cabinet holding it, would have to be for another day. Maybe when the Jeffersonian family could be whole again (she shoved away the hurt and grief from Vincent's death, not wanting to cry). Eyes focusing on the clock on the stove, she noted there was 15 minutes left. Booth would be out in 5. A breath out and she got up, heading to the cabinets. Daisy pulled down two plates and two glasses, with a detour to the drawer and tugged out another fork and a serving spoon. A few steps to the side and she pulled the apple juice out, knowing no matter how much she wanted to get drunk, 1) this was her superior's house and 2) she needed to be sober so Booth understood she was serious.

She set the table quickly, a plate in front of her chair and the other in front of the one with the basin. Daisy checked the water, feeling it was still hot and poured a few drops from the medicinal bottle into it, like her gran told her to.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Daisy looked up as Booth entered the room, eyeing her strangely. Not wanting him to complain or anything, she motioned to the other chair. "Sit down and put your feet in the water. It's something gran used when gramps came back from the Green Berets."

Booth stumbled into the chair, staring up at her from his seat in surprise. "You're family had military?"

"Mmhmm. Two of my older brothers are in Afghanistan right now actually, along with some uncles, aunts, and cousins. Different branches, though. Gramps said any relative who ended up in the Rangers of Berets better pray they came back dead because he'd kick their asses for going into the more dangerous branches." She gave him a mischievous smile as she poured the apple juice. "Right now, he's a teacher at Quantico, scaring the soldiers there into doing their best to stay alive. I think I've got an aunt in Guantanamo Bay, acting as a doctor."

"So Sweets was right in you having a big family?" He shrugged at her surprised look. "He mentioned it when you were about to be fired for a second time."

She nodded slowly as she glanced at the clock. "In a nutshell, yeah. I've been lucky to not lose any close family members… of course, a majority of the family joined the military after 9/11. Uncle Jason had those too young go through a few military exercises." Daisy noted the surprise on his face. "We all lived in New York, more specifically Brooklyn and Lower Manhattan."

"You don't act like it." He cringed at his bluntness while she took out the lasagna, setting it on the potholders on the table, breadsticks placed on top of the stove and making sure to turn off the oven.

Daisy let out a small laugh. "That's because of Dr. Brennan. She brought back the few family members I lost during that time. Were they dead? Yes, but we could put them to rest. It's why I fell in love with her."

The agent gaped at her. "What?"

"Dr. Brennan was asked to help identify remains from the attacks. She came to New York and within a week, she had identified a lot by dental records, my family among them. She… Dr. Brennan was like a spokesperson for the dead. There was a ring found in one of my uncle's hands and it was an engagement ring for his girlfriend," she looked at him away from the serving spoon. "They had a fight the day before, and Uncle Kyle wanted to show his love and willingness to stay with her, despite the bad parts of their relationships. Dr. Brennan was able to bring the ring to Alicia when he couldn't. Dr. Brennan isn't good with people, but she is with bones. I fell in love with her because she brought us closure and gave me a goal. Of course, that love slowly shifted to that of an older sister." A wistful smile formed on her face. "I only have brothers, so it was a novel feeling for me."

She plated the food, setting one plate in front of a still stunned Booth and one in front of her seat. "Eat, Booth. Lance and Ms. Julian told me you haven't been eating properly."

He did so, still reeling from the sudden information dump. Daisy was unapologetic as she tugged the platter of breadsticks closer, picking one up to dip in the excess lasagna sauce. It fell silent, only the sound of clinking utensils filling the air. The sun was setting behind the house and Daisy felt content, eating her gran's secret recipe for both the foods on the table. It was like being back in Brooklyn, she mused. Only Booth is like an older brother or cousin or something. She neatly got another serving for the two of them, making sure he'd be okay eating it. Daisy was more than a bit pleased to see he was eating it, even if it was on automatic.

Both neared the end of their plates and Daisy was putting up the lasagna in containers when she continued speaking to him. "She cried that first night in Maluku."

Booth made a questioning noise around the breadstick he was eating.

"Dr. Brennan had a bit too much of Indonesian alcohol and it made her talkative. One of the things she talked about was how she missed her chance with you. Stuff about how she in love she was with you and how she pushed you away. She admitted she took accepted the invitation because she couldn't think it through, being surrounded by too many recent and upsetting deaths, as some of the cases were over foolish things." Daisy studiously kept her eyes away from him as she cleaned the casserole dish. "Dr. Brennan asked how I could stay away from Lance for a year, knowing he may not wait for me. I could only tell her that I had faith in us, in Lance. I know he'd take on lovers, and despite that, I'm the one he gave his mother's ring to."

She paused to stick the food in the fridge. "Men won't admit it, but if they have their mom's ring, they'll give it to the girl or guy or whoever they consider the one. It's something I figured out after one of my college roommate's got engaged before being sent to France for a internship. Her boyfriend slept around but when she got back, he told her the truth about the girls paling in comparison to her. They were married in the winter." Done putting stuff away, she turned and leaned against the counter. "That first case when we got back, I dragged her to a bar and got her completely drunk, again. Dr. Brennan admitted she wanted to slug Burley and hated her a bit, but the hate was slowly disappearing with how sincere Burley was with her."

"She never seemed like it," Booth murmured, staring at a breadstick.

Daisy shrugged. "Years of compartmentalizing can mess up a person's thought process. Dr. Brennan has done it since she was fifteen and doesn't like talking to people about feelings like that, especially if they conflict with her partner's. And you know what?"

"What?" He lifted his eyes and locked with hers.

"Ms. Julian gave Dr. Brennan a reason to come back even bigger than the death of a child - it was being able to see you." Daisy paused and leaned forward, stepping away from the counter. "She came back, because even though she didn't want to admit it yet, she loves you."

The agent only stared at her and finally she held her hand out.

"Come on, you need to get to bed. The people at the lab have been working, on their off time, on the Pelant case. Ms. Julian is working her angle and trying not to raise any red flags. When you decide to get back in the game, you'll need to be just as careful." Finally, he accepted her hand, letting her coax him to his feet. She passed a hand towel to him so he could dry them off. "She'll come back, both her and Christine. Dr. Brennan's done it once. She'll do it again."

Booth stared at her, the confidence in her voice and on her face getting the first smile in days. "Yea. Yeah, she'd definitely do it again."


End file.
